Lights Will Guide You Home
by JustMelody321
Summary: You knew that the light would guide you home. Because wherever she is. That's your home. The world might be crumpling around you. But if she's there. Everything's alright. Ron/Hermione.


You've come along way. You and her. And she's still here. Dirty and hungry. But she's still here. Living with you and Harry. In a tiny old tent.

The first moment you realized you truly loved her. She was playing piano. And her hands were so soft. You were so clumsy. But she didn't care. The little girl you'd grown up with. She's grown up too. And she was so beautiful.

She's too friendly with him. But you tried to ignore it. You try to brush it off. But you still see it. It's still there. A little voice continues to come inside your head. And it haunts you. She doesn't love you. The voice says. You know you shouldn't. But you believe it.

They're excited voices wake you. And you stay there in bed. Listening. She seems so happy to be with him. They seem so happy to be making plans together. The voice comes back. She doesn't want you. It continues to say. She wants him. She's always wanted him. And they continue to talk. They don't even realize you're not there. And it makes you so angry.

You get up. And he's yelling. She's crying to beg you to stop. But you can't stop. This has been boiling inside you for so long. The feeling inside you. It's exploded. She continues to beg you to take the necklace off. The necklace that made the voices. But you don't care. And you take the bloody thing off your neck. But you're so angry. You leave anyway.

But you stop. Because you're packing up. You're leaving. Leaving means being away from her. And that kills you inside. So you ask her to come. But you know the second you ask who she was staying with. And it makes you angrier. Because you knew she'd always pick him.

You leave the tent. She races after you. Begging you to come back inside. Tears are streaming down her face. And deep down you want to stop. You want to tell her that you didn't mean it. But you leave anyway.

And you're alone. You angrily wiped down a tear from your face. You hate yourself for leaving. You hate yourself for being so weak. For feeling like this.

Time goes by. And you've tried everything. You looked everywhere. You don't know where they could be. You don't know whether there safe or not. You don't know if she's hurt. And you can't even let your mind travel down that road.

One day. The voice comes. But it's so faint. Light. Lovely. It belongs to her. And this light appears and it comes towards you. Straight into your heart. And you knew that this little ball of light will take you to her. You knew that the light would guide you home. Because wherever she is. That's your home.

You come back. She's not exactly glad to see you. But she's ok. And you don't know how long it will take till she talks to you again. But you deserved it. You'll wait forever if you have too.

Things happen. Time passes.

She's screaming. You can't stand it. It hurts you too much. And you want it all to stop. You want to be back with her smiling next to you. On that piano stool. You want to go back to the night you knew you truly love her. She screams again. And you're begging. Someone. Anyone. To make it stop.

You see her. And blood dripping down her arm. She's hurt. And you've never wanted to kill anyone more in your entire life. You know you have to wait but it's too much. The evil woman is coming near her. You don't care anymore. You're gonna save her. Even if it's the last thing you do.

Then there's a knife to her neck. You can't do anything. Because if she dies. You die. And that just can't happen. There's a miracle. She's saved. You're never gonna let her go.

Time passes. Not alot. But it feels like it. So much has happen. And you're racing to the finish line. With your best friend and the love of your life. She stabs the horcrux. And you're so proud of her. You've always been proud of her. The world shakes. Water falls. And you kiss her. And for that one moment you're back at the piano. The world might be crumpling around you. But if she's there. Everything alright.


End file.
